Praesidium
by EmmaTook
Summary: Il l'avait trompé. C'était sa faute, son péché, et depuis lors, toute forme de bonheur semblait détaler dès qu'il posait le pied par terre. Les deux Hippies apprendront, de bien tristes façons, qu'il faut chérir ceux que l'on aime avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. FIC SLASH 2PPIE.
1. Prologue

**Résumé : **_D'accord, il avait fauté. D'accord, il avait été aveugle. Et, d'accord, il méritait d'être puni. Il avait tout perdu et tout gagné en même temps. Mais il pensait, à juste titre ou non, que le sort s'acharnait un peu trop sur lui. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre sa vie de junkie, regarder chaque jour la mort dans le blanc des yeux. Il n'avait cependant pas songé qu'un jour, elle lui enfoncerait un pieu dans le cœur. Un accident, un simple accident, et elle le condamnait. 2Ppie (et plus... maybe)_

**Note de l'auteur : **_Coucou les zamis. On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fic. Vi. Et elle est terminée celle-là. Même que! Mais bon, quelle fic... J'ai été chercher très très loin pour l'écrire et aujourd'hui je le dis, j'ai posé mes tripes sur la table. Ce sujet me hante, depuis toute petite (sans plaisanter, en CM2 j'écrivais déjà dessus... quelle torturée j'étais!) et j'ai l'occasion d'en faire quelque chose. C'est maladroit, sans doute, mais c'est sincère. Donc voilà, je voulais vous parler de cela également. Le sujet. Je ne vais pas le dévoiler, mais sachez que cette fic est DURE. J'en fais des tonnes mais âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous. Pour ceux qui veulent connaître le dénouement, histoire de ne pas être trop "choqués et déçus", je suis prête à vous envoyer un MP pour vous l'expliquer. Je ne le fais pas là, parce que ça gâcherait tout._

_Après, j'en rajoute ptet un peu. Mais voilà. J'vous préviens, z'êtes prévenus._

_Ensuite! Je compte attribuer à chaque chapitre un titre, et plus précisément le titre ou les paroles d'une chanson. Il aura un rapport direct avec le chapitre en question, et puis comme ça vous saurez ce que j'écoute pendant que j'écris. Héhé._

_Et, oui, je me frotte au 2ppie, même après toutes les excellentes fics que j'ai lues. Je vais essayer de traiter les personnages au mieux, en courant loin du OOC._

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnalités appartiennent à Mathieu/Kriss et les musiques sont empruntées à leur chanteur respectif._

_Rating T._

* * *

**Prologue : Le monde tanguait.**

12 août 2014

-Pardon, pardon, gros ! Je t'en prie !

Ces mots répétés. Encore. Inlassablement. Parfois entrecoupés d'un « je t'aime » noyé dans les larmes.

-Ça vaut plus rien, man.

Le Hippie de Salut les Geeks était assis à même le sol. Son corps était agité de sanglots incontrôlables, ses phrases n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il avait retiré ses lunettes. Pour quoi au juste ? Voir la vérité en face ? La vérité, il la connaissait, il était en train de l'avaler de force. Il avait fauté. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire, à force de patience, d'amour et d'efforts, son château fort à lui, son foyer, tout s'était envolé. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre du malheur, et le vent perfide avait changé son château de pierres en château de cartes. Très loin d'être inébranlable. Il se sentait tellement seul. Sa main qui tenait le téléphone tremblait violemment, mais le pauvre homme n'y pouvait rien. Un froid d'hiver s'installait en lui, le rongeait de l'intérieur.

-J'ai mal, gros, je veux pas avoir mal.

Silence.

Puis :

-Il fallait y penser avant... man.

Tonalité. Le portable glissa de sa main et se fracassa contre le parquet. La batterie se détacha du reste et se retrouva sous le lit. Le Hippie agrippa sa peau à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Non, il ne voulait pas que son cœur se défasse de son corps. Mais ça lui faisait tellement mal. Il hoqueta. Ses larmes coulaient dans sa bouche, se mêlaient à sa salive. Il avala de travers. Une quinte de toux lui brûla la gorge, et il crut un instant que ses poumons avaient implosé. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Sa respiration devint sifflante, pénible. Il s'imaginait deux mains, empoignant son cou avec force et serrant, serrant jusqu'à ce que l'air n'atteigne plus ses poumons. Le calme revint finalement. Le camé tenta de se maîtriser pour ne pas s'étouffer davantage. Il s'essuya les yeux et le nez d'un revers de la manche avant de remettre ses lunettes. Il s'affala plus encore au point de se retrouver allongé, au sol. Au dessus de lui flottait un Bob Marley à la peinture noire. Ils s'observaient mutuellement.

-J'lis l'reproche dans tes yeux, murmura le Hippie. Et je sais qu't'as raison.

Ses yeux le brûlèrent. On enfonçait un pieu dans son cœur.

-J'ai merdé, gros.

* * *

_Une petite clairière, près d'une forêt, sous l'œil protecteur de la lune à demi dévorée. Dans cette clairière dansaient des dizaines de lanternes, lucioles éphémères d'une nuit bien chaude. Un feu ronflait entre quatre pierres blanches. Tout autour, des combis, des vélos, des toiles de tentes. Beaucoup de hippies se mouvaient, chantaient, riaient. Les verres passaient de main en main, suivis des joints et autres substances douteuses. L'alcool, la drogue, les cigarettes, la fatigue. Un cocktail explosif. Tout son corps vibrait. Il dansait, à demi-mort, à demi-fou. Son homologue, en retrait et un peu plus sobre que lui observait la scène déroutante qui se jouait juste sous son nez. Un autre homme s'était approché. Ses cheveux étaient d'or, parsemés de filets d'argent, une barbe mal taillée dévorait la moitié de son visage. Simon, c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait. Un joint roulait entre ses lèvres fines et ses yeux. Ses immenses yeux bleus fixaient son Hippie. A lui. Le Hippie de Minute Papillon serra les poings. Mais il n'agirait pas. Pas qu'il ne le désirait pas, mais parce qu'ils l'avaient conclu, aucun des deux ne voulaient de ce genre de relation, avec des attaches tellement imposantes qu'elles s'accrocheraient à leur chair comme des harpons. Non, ils n'en voulaient pas. Il avala sa bière d'une traite. Mais quand même. C'était _son_ Hippie._

_-J'peux pas, gros._

_-Laisse-toi aller, murmura Simon en se rapprochant du Hippie._

_Celui-ci ferma les yeux derrière ses lunettes mauves, savourant l'instant. Le temps en suspend, et ses cinq sens brouillés. Le monde tanguait, mais ne sombrait pas. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Et pourtant..._

_-Attends, attends, attends, s'écria-t-il. Avant faut que tu saches que ça -il attrapa la main de l'autre et la posa là où battait son coeur- ce petit tambour qui pulse dans ma cage thoracique, c'est pour un autre. A jamais. Simon releva les yeux, haussa les épaules. Désinvolture totale. Il s'empara des lèvres du camé. La gueule béante du loup s'était refermée. D'un coup sec, sonore. Puis survint le silence de la mort qui rampe._

* * *

Plus les souvenirs affluaient, plus la douleur qui vrillait la tête du Hippie s'intensifiait. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Fuir. Encore et toujours. Fuir loin de ces souvenirs qui venaient de détruire sa vie. Fuir son présent, son passé, son avenir. Et se retrouver bloqué dans un espace-temp fictif. Tout lui revint, le feu de camp improvisé, l'herbe sèche qui écorchait son dos nu. _« Tu es sûr qu'on n'a pas besoin d'se protéger, gros? -Non, on va faire ça... naturellement »._ La sensation de lèvres inconnues sur sa peau glacée. Un plaisir coupable l'embrasant entièrement. Leur corps en mouvement, lancés dans un balais sensuel et doux. Les perles de sueur roulant sur leurs tempes. Leurs souffles erratiques. Les gémissement. Boom.

Le Hippie se sentait transpirant. Son t-shirt était trempé. Un froid anormal mordait sa peau, comme des milliers de dents qui se planteraient en lui. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'il l'entendait s'affoler. Lui aussi paniqua. Une corde le ceinturait. Son ventre. Ça faisait mal. A quatre pattes, le Hippie hoqueta. La bile remonta dans sa gorge, pareille à la lave d'un volcan en éruption. Elle s'insinua dans sa bouche. Le Hippie ne put se retenir davantage, ses dernières barrières cédèrent. Le dégueulis s'écrasa sur le sol. L'estomac du Hippie se contractait furieusement et il avait l'impression que sa gorge venait d'être écorchée vive. Lorsqu'il cessa de rendre, lorsque les maux se turent complètement, l'homme au chapeau tremblait de toute part. Un filet de salive pendait à sa lèvre inférieure et ses joues rougies étaient recouvertes de larmes de douleur.

Le monde tanguait.

Il allait sombrer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Les quatre premiers chapitres sont écrits mais je vais attendre un temps avant de poster la suite, parce que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de ne pas finir mes fics... A bientôt j'espère!_

_E.T._


	2. Chapitre I : Even an end has a start

**Note de l'auteur : Hey! Comment allez-vous? On y va pour l'intro!**

**Donc j'ai choisi pour commencer la chanson de **Editors **"Even an end has a start", qui en dit long sur la fic. Le titre exprime bien l'idée de "début de la _fin_". J'ai écrit ce chapitre principalement dans mon cdi et à la fin des épreuves de Bac Blanc... non, ne relevez pas le fait que j'avais terminé bien avant l'heure donnée. Ne relevez pas. Dans ce chapitre, un petit Hippie malade. Mon expérience récente de la grippe m'a beaucoup aidée *grimace*. Il ne se passe pas grand chose. Oh, et au moment où vous lisez ceci, mes mots n'auront plus aucun sens, mais je dédie ce chapitre à Léonard Nimoy, qui était un acteur que j'admirais beaucoup. Sa mort m'a profondément touchée. "Don't smoke. I did. I wish I never had". Des milliers de bubulles pour ce Spock éternel.**

**Bonne lecture surtout!**

* * *

**Chapitre I : Even an end has a start**

21 août 2014

Le Hippie descendait progressivement les escaliers. Ses pieds traînaient sur le bois verni. Sa tête devait peser quinze tonnes. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se saisit d'une boîte de paracétamol, se servit un verre d'eau et avala deux comprimés. Il les sentit glisser le long de sa gorge et les imagina tomber au fond de son estomac. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la table que l'on avait dressée pour lui. Il n'avait pas faim. Son rhume le nourrissait. Il passa dans le salon. Toujours cette démarche traînante. Le Geek jouait à la console, jambes en tailleur, sourcils froncés, langue à demi tirée, ses doigts enfonçant les touches très rapidement. La vitesse accrût la douleur du Hippie qui ferma les yeux. Une main sur son front brûlant. Non, non, il mourait de froid ! Le camé s'appuya de tout son poids contre le mur du salon. Le monde se dérobait sous ses pieds. Sa tranchée en feu se resserra. Malaise.

* * *

-C'est une grippe, doublée d'une gastro. Eh bien, mon jeune ami, il n'y a rien à faire.

-Rien du tout, gros ?

Le Hippie était descendu au laboratoire du prof sur ordre de Mathieu. Depuis quelques temps -pour ne pas dire depuis la discussion téléphonique- l'homme au chapeau marron ne cessait d'aller et venir aux toilettes, une main sur la bouche et les yeux exorbités. A cela s'était ajoutées des douleurs musculaires handicapantes, des maux de gorge, de tête. Les mouchoirs sales s'entassaient dans sa poubelle et la fièvre était grimpée très haut. Le Geek pariait sur une dépression, le Patron un manque de sexe, la Fille n'en pensait rien, et le Panda misait sur une rechute particulièrement féroce. Mais voilà, le Prof venait de tout rafler en annonçant une grippe sévère.

-Non, tu dois simplement rester allongé, manger à ta faim et boire beaucoup afin d'éviter toute déshydratation qui serait, je le pense, mal venue.

-Pas de clope alors ?

-Le tabac n'est pas conseillé, notamment si ton expiration de l'air devient spasmodique et bruyante.

-Euh ?

-Si une toux se déclare, en somme.

-Ah. J'en ai pas envie de toute façon. Merci gros.

Le Prof renifla en plissant le nez. Cela devait signifier « il n'y a pas de quoi ». Le Hippie rejoignit sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit. Il mourait d'envie d'aller chercher le téléphone fixe pour informer son Hippie de son état. Mais il savait que de l'autre côté du fil, seul le silence le répondrait. Son homologue l'écouterait, s'inquiéterait probablement, mais, blessé, il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche. Il appuierait sur le bouton portant le petit combiné rouge et retournerait se rouler une clope. Le Hippie de Salut les Geeks aimait bien imaginer ce que son amant faisait lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Un truc bidon de couples bidons. Et pourtant, il aimait bien. Manquant d'air, il se retourna. La fièvre faisait le faisait larmoyer. Il retira ses lunettes, son chapeau et se dévêtit. Il enfila un pyjama -qu'il retrouva au fin fond de son armoire- et tous les pulls qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Il n'était pas sûr que ce fût la meilleure solution pour se guérir, elle n'en demeurait pas moins la plus agréable. Pourtant, même avec toutes ces épaisseurs, il ne cessait de grelotter. Ses dents claquaient, ses jambes tremblaient. La sueur coulait le long de son dos. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. C'est vrai, d'habitude, seuls le Geek, le Panda, Mathieu voire la Fille tombaient malades. Le Hippie, le Patron, jamais. Le Prof non plus. Il se dit qu'il faisait un très mauvais malade.

A cet instant, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand, et quelqu'un entra. Le Hippie leva un regard douloureux. Il était persuadé qu'un homme ne cessait de planter une hache dans son crâne tant elle le faisait souffrir. Les ombres dansaient et l'homme qui était apparu dans le halo de lumière semblait n'être qu'une illusion. Après un effort intense, le Hippie reconnut le Geek. Il tenait un plateau dans ses mains.

-J-je t'ai apporté une soupe, ça va faire du bien à ta gorge. Et je t'ai fait un dessin.

Le Hippie se redressa. L'appétit ne lui était toujours pas revenu, et il n'avait pas soif. Mais si ça pouvait l'aider à guérir plus rapidement, alors il ferait tout ce qui était recommandé. Même par le Geek.

-Merci, gros, répondit le camé d'une voix éteinte.

Elle semblait venir de très loin, comme s'il avait parlé dans un tunnel. Le Geek posa précautionneusement son attirail sur les genoux du Hippie avant de tirer une chaise. Il s'installa ainsi au chevet de son ami. Le gamin l'observa boire sa soupe, tentant d'anticiper ses réactions. Après avoir bu, le Hippie jeta un œil au dessin. Il n'y voyait rien.

-Tu pourrais éclairer, gros ?

Le Geek s'exécuta. Sur la page blanche volait un pokémon orange, dont le nom échappait complètement au Hippie. Ça le toucha. Il le posa immédiatement sur sa table de chevet. C'était adorable.

-C'est comment, Hippie ?

-De quoi tu parles, gros ?

-De vivre sans lui.

Il entendit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui. Il crevait d'envie de récupérer ses lunettes, son chapeau, pour pouvoir se cacher derrière. Disparaître sous les draps, ne jamais remonter à la surface, ne pas avoir à affronter cette réalité qui le terrassait. Après tout, qui lui en voudrait ? Mathieu peut-être, parce qu'il avait besoin de lui, pour son émission. Mais mis à part son âme sœur, il n'avait personne. Les autres personnalités ? C'était... différent. Un autre degré d'amour. Ils étaient un peu contraints de s'apprécier. Vivre ensemble requiert une certaine entente, un soutien constant. La relation qu'il entretenait -avait entretenue- avec l'autre Hippie était supérieure à tout ce qui pouvait exister. L'innommable. Alors comment c'était, de vivre sans lui, d'ignorer s'ils s'aimaient encore ? C'était comme être à moitié mort. Une torture éternelle : l'esprit à demi mort qui ne vit plus que pour réaliser qu'il est en train de mourir. Un cercle vicieux, sans issue. C'était comme si chaque objet semblait lui dire « regarde, minable, comme il a pu me toucher de ses doigts si fins, regarde comme il a posé ses grands yeux bruns sur moi. Tendrement, amoureusement. Regarde, pauvre imbécile, et rends-toi compte de l'étendue de ce que tu as perdu ». C'était comme si à chaque bourrasque de vent, il lui paraissait qu'_il_ était de nouveau là, l'enfermant dans une étreinte passionnée. Comment l'exprimer ? Comment lui dire, à ce gamin, ce que c'était que de vivre sans lui ?

-Dis-toi qu'à chaque fois que je prends une fusée pour Mars, j'espère toujours qu'il m'y attendra. Mais la planète reste inexorablement vide.

Le Geek fronça les sourcils. Non, évidemment, il ne comprenait pas. Personne ne comprenait. Mais le Hippie ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

-Il est très beau ton dessin, gros.

Le gamer lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il s'apprêtait à le serrer dans ses bras, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

-J-je dois y aller... Mathieu m'a dit de ne pas rester trop longtemps et surtout de ne pas avoir de contact physique avec toi. Il a dit que la grippe c'était super contagieux.

-Il a raison.

Le Geek reprit le plateau, éteignit la lumière et se retira. La pièce était de nouveau plongée dans le noir complet. Le Hippie se sentit soudainement seul. Perdu au fond de sa caverne de Platon, avec ses illusions dansant devant ses yeux. Il les ferma, partant à la recherche du sommeil. Dans les lambeaux de son esprit, il parvint à trouver le visage qui l'apaisa. Morphée le borda et l'embrassa. Promis, demain, il irait mieux.

* * *

**BAM**.

Le Hippie sursauta. Un pieu s'enfonçait petit à petit dans son crâne endolori. Plissant les yeux, il vit que la porte était grand ouverte. Elle avait été presque enfoncée et avait rebondit contre le mur. L'intrus lui lança quelque chose d'un peu lourd et marmonna :

-C'est Kriss, gamin.

Le Patron. Le camé se tint la tête, tentant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il attrapa le combiné et murmura un « Allô ? » faiblard.

-_Allô Hippie ? C'est Kriss ! Comment tu vas ? _demanda-t-il inutilement.

-Mal, gros. La grippe et la gastro.

-_Oui, Mathieu m'a dit... Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Surtout repose-toi bien qu'on puisse te revoir en forme !_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Vous allez monter sur Paris ?

-_La semaine prochaine, ouais! On a quelque chose de carrément trop cool à vous annoncer ! Et puis ça fait une paye que je vous ai pas vu, comme j'avais pas pu y'a deux semaines._

-Oui... Oui c'est vrai.

-_Bha écoute, j'espère que ça va s'arranger. Hein ? C'est Hippie. … . Oui. Bon, écoute mon pote, t'as un bisou de tout le monde _-une vingtaine de voix hurlèrent « bisouuuuus »- _Ils viennent de me défoncer l'oreille ces idiots. A bientôt !_

Le Hippie hésita. Tenter ? Le tout pour le tout.

-Tu peux lui dire que je l'aime, gros.

Silence.

-_Il le sait déjà_.

Oui. Mais lui ne le savait pas. Il voulait savoir si le cœur de l'autre Hippie battait toujours pour lui.

_-A-A plus mon pote._

Le Hippie ne répondit pas. Il posa le téléphone à côté de lui et retomba sur ses oreillers. Il se moucha. Vivement que cela cesse. Il jeta le mouchoir dans sa poubelle. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une petite grippe.

* * *

**Cela vous a plu? Des choses à redire? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Je vous offre des cookies. Sans chocolat parce que j'ai mangé toutes les pépites. Mais voilà. Cookies pour tout le monde.**

**E.T. qui vous souhaite une merveilleuse journée/soirée/nuit, entourez la bonne réponse. **


	3. Chapitre II : One

**Note de l'auteur :**** Je poste ce chapitre comme promis, la scène d'exposition (attends, on peut parler de ça pour une fic?!) est terminée, les choses sérieuses commencent, et même si ça va être encore un peu lent pour les deux chapitres à venir, ça risque de s'accélérer ensuite.**

**ENJOI.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : One**

26 août 2014

Kriss avait les deux mains agrippées au volant du bus, les yeux fouillant le paysage en quête d'un quelconque danger. Parfois, il faisait la liste de tout ce qu'il avait fait (ou n'avait _pas _fait d'ailleurs) pour ses personnalités. Dès qu'elles avaient commencé à se démultiplier, il avait compris que sa toute petite voiture ne lui suffirait plus. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, et le voilà en train de conduire un bus. A chaque fois qu'ils voyageaient, Kriss se mangeait une assiette d'anxiété. Tout pouvait arriver. Heureusement, certains faisaient la police et parvenaient à calmer le jeu. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur. Les phares de la voiture roulant derrière lui le suivaient tranquillement. La plupart de ses personnalités dormaient, la bouche ouverte, de la bave coulant le long de leur menton. Le Carniste s'était placé -pardon, imposé, aux côtés du Vegan. Évidemment. Kriss se demanda comment il était possible de haïr une personne tout en étant assez sot pour tomber amoureux d'elle. Ils étaient tellement différents. Mais voilà. Le fait est qu'ils étaient là, la tête du Vegan reposant contre la vitre, et les yeux du Carniste qui dévoraient son corps. L'autre homme n'aurait certainement pas apprécié se voir considéré de la sorte. Un steck fumant, saignant, goûteux.

Virage à gauche.

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Kriss consulta l'heure. Six heures du matin ? Ils avaient très bien roulé. Il était tellement impatient d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. C'était surréaliste. Quelque chose qu'ils attendaient depuis des mois, si ce n'était des années. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de balancer au téléphone, entre deux informations futiles.

Virage à droite.

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

* * *

-On va réellement tous pouvoir dormir ? Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient au moins vingt-cinq...

-C'est vrai, Maître Panda, mais on l'a déjà fait.

Mathieu tassa les oreillers du canapé et jeta un regard en biais à l'ursidé. Celui-ci était calé contre le mur et observait son créateur ranger le salon. Kriss arriverait bientôt et tout devait être prêt. Mathieu appréhendait beaucoup, au point d'en perdre le sommeil. Parfois, ses personnalités jouaient avec les limites de sa patience, mais celles de son ami battaient les records. Et pourtant... Pourtant il ne s'était jamais rien passé de grave. Peut-être la fois où le Vegan s'était pris une bouteille en verre sur le crâne. Ils n'avaient jamais su qui avait fait cela. C'était un mal pour un bien, car le coupable aurait sûrement fini par cuir en rôti sur le grill du Carniste.

-Et le Hippie ? Il est encore faible.

-Je...

Le podcasteur se redressa avant de s'étirer.

-Il ne prendra pas part à la soirée. Il me l'a dit.

Maître Panda acquiesça. Il comprenait. On ne se remettait pas si aisément d'une grosse grippe. Et puis, il y aurait _l'autre_ Hippie. Maître Panda voyait déjà le malaise constant dans lequel se trouveraient les deux amants. Inutile d'en rajouter. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas la joie pour leur Hippie. Ils savaient que le Geek allait régulièrement le voir. Le gamin appréciait voir son ami, presque frère, dans son état normal, sans substance illicite courant dans ses veines. Ils l'appréciaient tous. La Fille lui préparait tous les soirs une soupe immonde que le Hippie buvait quand même, parce que ça réchauffait son cœur gelé.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage. D'un même mouvement, le Panda et Mathieu levèrent la tête et froncèrent les sourcils. Le bruit se fit plus insistant. L'ursidé marcha jusqu'aux escaliers, les grimpa plus ou moins rapidement et avança dans le couloir. Il aperçut alors le Hippie, plié en deux, tambourinant à la porte des toilettes. Il pleurait et se tenait le ventre, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau rougie.

-Dépêche toi, gros ! Dépêche toi !

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et le Geek sortit de la pièce, sa main droite tenant son pantalon et sa ceinture. Le Hippie se précipita à l'intérieur des toilettes puis s'enferma. Une griffe immense lui déchirait l'abdomen et son bas-ventre était en feu. Deux jours qu'il courait de sa chambre aux W.C.. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne guérirait. Et cette fièvre qui ne passait pas ! Parfois, il songeait avoir attrapé une maladie étrangère. Puis il se raisonnait, se disant qu'il n'avait pas voyagé. Ça le détruisait.

Il était vraiment _très mauvais _malade.

Ce qui empirait son état, c'était l'absence de ses joints quotidiens. Son petit nuage devenu terne s'éloignait au fur et à mesure que les jours défilaient. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il sortit enfin, livide. Il chancelait, se cramponnant aux murs pour avancer. Il mourait de soif. Le Hippie regagna sa chambre. Un repas froid l'y attendait. Il n'avait pas faim. Il se servit un verre d'eau, l'avala d'une traite et marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le radiateur, les jambes repliées contre son buste. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux de sorte qu'il pût voir ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur. La rue était relativement calme. De temps en temps, des enfants passaient en courant et en riant, montés sur des trottinettes colorées. Ils se croyaient chevaliers, combattant le dragon et la sorcière. Le chapeau du camé glissa de sa tête. Les feuilles des arbres flottaient tranquillement. Le Hippie s'imagina un géant, perché dans les cieux, soufflant sur le monde qu'il trouvait infiniment petit. Il aurait bien aimé être une telle créature.

Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce-pas ?

Lui, le monde, il l'aurait fait pourrir de l'intérieur. Lui, le monde, il l'aurait étouffé dans de la fumée âcre. Lui, le monde, il l'aurait roulé, brûlé, consumé. Il était incapable d'être responsable de quoique ce soit. Même le Geek inspirait plus la confiance. Il se recroquevilla davantage. Il n'avait jamais achevé ce qu'il avait entrepris. Travail, amitié, amour. Tout s'était terminé dans un nuage de vapeur. Un vol plané et le voilà, pauvre exilé, se traînant sur des chemins de terre sinueux, les pieds en sang à force de trop chercher. Chercher quoi ? Ça aussi il l'avait oublié. Mais il ne revenait pas en arrière. Jamais.

Trois coups frappés à la porte.

Silence.

Une larme qui roule sur sa joue.

Et la voix trop aiguë du Geek qui l'appelle.

-Ouais, gros ? Répond le Hippie de sa voix chevrotante.

-Ils sont arrivés. On attend plus que toi.

-Je descends.

* * *

Il existe des millions de choses qui nous affectent, à des degrés très différents. Mais l'ignorance, elle, se place très haut sur l'échelle. Comme l'aigle dévorant infiniment le foie de Prométhée, elle est la pire des expériences, la plus douloureuse. On vole le feu sacré, et l'oiseau vient nous punir. Son bec coupant fouille nos entrailles et les arraches à notre corps. Et ça fait mal. Une souffrance sans nom qui nous paralyse. On s'use la voix à trop crier. Et on attend, que quelqu'un daigne nous répondre. Un signe de la main, un flash lumineux dans cette pénombre étourdissante.

C'était ce qui se passait dans la tête du Hippie, tandis que son âme se rencognait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Lui était tapi dans sa chambre, les yeux devenus secs à force d'avoir pleurer. Au rez-de-chaussée, la fête battait son plein. La musique lui paraissait lointaine, et les voix étaient comme des spectres, à la fois présentes et insaisissables. C'était une fête calme, parce qu'ils savaient que les Hippies n'allaient pas bien, et parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être saouls le jour où ils se retrouvaient enfin.

_Les Hippies n'allaient pas bien_. Le camé gémit. Il revit le regard de son homologue. Un regard qui l'espace d'un instant, avait semblé lui dire « ne t'approche pas de moi. Ni maintenant, ni jamais ». Puis il s'était adouci, et s'était contenté de le traverser. Un regard vide, voilé d'ennui. Le Hippie avait dû toucher son corps pour savoir s'il n'était pas devenu transparent. Non. Son âme-sœur se contentait simplement d'agir comme s'il n'existait pas. Et ça, c'était pire que tout.

Soudainement, un brouhaha explosa dans la pièce en-dessous de lui. Intrigué, il se leva et descendit. Il se pencha en avant pour apercevoir les invités. Tout le monde se prenait dans les bras, comme un soir de nouvel an. Certains hurlaient « c'est génial » tandis que d'autres répétaient « c'est fantastique ». Il se sentit étranger à tout cela. La joie qui emplissait la pièce ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il s'approcha. Mathieu le harponna alors, les yeux rieurs. Il sautait comme un cabri.

-Hippie, tu tombes bien ! Devine quoi ! Devine ce que Kriss vient de nous annoncer !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, gros ?

-Il part au Japon ! Mais attends, attends, c'est pas le mieux ! Il emmène le Hippie et le Vegan, et il s'en va pour quatre mois ! Quatre mois, tu te rends compte ? C'est énorme, et c'est une grande opportunité pour lui, ça va lui permettre de...

Mais déjà le Hippie ne l'écoutait plus. Une bulle toxique venait de se refermer sur lui, le coupant du monde. Les miasmes qui se dégageaient d'elle le firent suffoquer. Comment ça quatre mois ? Où est-ce qu'il avait gagné ce voyage ? Et comment ça « il emmène le Hippie » ? C'était quoi cette mascarade ? Un coup monté ? On voulait le faire marcher, hein ? L'achever, peut-être ? La nausée le prit. On voulait le séparer de son amant, c'était ça ? Mais c'était impossible, eux, ils étaient comme les inséparables, si l'un l'éloignait, l'autre se laissait crever ! C'était ainsi, ils le savaient pourtant!

Son sang battait fort contre ses tempes. Mathieu était de moins en moins euphorique. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Hippie ? Hippie ça va ?

Son âme s'était tellement tassée qu'elle avait fini par s'évaporer. Ses yeux virèrent au blanc.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Deux mains le saisirent au moment-même où il tombait en arrière.

Le décompte était terminé, la machine infernale lancée.

* * *

**Des avis? Le prochain arrivera sûrement à la fin du mois, je ne sais pas encore, les épreuves arrivant à grand pas, c'est un gros point d'interrogation au niveau du rythme de publication. Mais hééé! **

**Summer is coming :D**


	4. Chapitre III : Dis, quand reviendras-tu?

**Note de l'auteure : SALUT BANDE. DE. GENS!**

**On se retrouve avec le chapitre trois, héééééé ouais. Le chapitre sur lequel j'ai le plus travaillé (comment ça je ne devrais pas dire ça?) sans prendre en compte la suite. La chanson du jour est "Dis, quand reviendras-tu?" de Barbara et OH MY GAWD si vous ne connaissez pas, allez écouter, elle me donne les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois. Je crois que la voix de la chanteuse n'y est pas pour rien.**

**Vous avez ici-bas un soliloque/monologue/songfic/je-ne-sais-plus-vraiment du Hippie de SLG. Il y aura certainement la même chose pour le Hippie de Minute Pap' mais dans quelques chapitres... J'ai vidé toutes les tensions accumulées ces dernières semaines dans ce texte, donc vous étonnez pas s'il est un peu... hm, décousu?**

**Il y a une progression temporelle dans ce chapitre : le premier paragraphe est une description de ce qui s'est passé à la gare, le deuxième c'est juste après, et à partir du troisième c'est au bout de cinq mois. En gros j'ai pensé que Kriss&amp;Cie partaient le 3 octobre [cinq mois plus tard] on est en mars. Voilàààààà. Que dire d'autre? On parle de drogue. Euh. C'est tout je pense.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dis, quand reviendras-tu ?**

3 octobre 2014

Je n'ai jamais aimé les quais de gares. Ces couloirs infinis, ces bancs sales et ces mines déconfites. L'odeur nauséabonde qui s'écrase contre le sol. Les trains qui vont et viennent, laissant derrière eux une bourrasque de vent chaud. Il y a aussi ceux qui font crisser leurs rouages puis s'arrêtent. Je n'ai jamais aimé les quais de gares. Et les adieux murmurés au bout des lèvres. _Voilà combien de jours, voilà combien de nuits, voilà combien de temps, que tu es repartis ?_ Kriss qui attrape ses valises et nous sert tour à tour dans ses bras. Le Patron n'est pas là, gros. Non, évidemment que non. Moi, j'étais emmitouflé dans des tonnes de vêtements tous plus chauds les uns que les autres. Un joint éteint pendait à mes lèvres violacées. Je crevais de froid, en ce jour d'octobre, mais je voulais te voir. Une dernière fois. Avant... tu sais. Ton départ. _Tu m'as dit cette fois, c'est le dernier voyage, pour nos cœurs déchirés, c'est le dernier naufrage._ Ça m'a fait mal quand tu as serré tout le monde dans tes bras. Tu t'es pendu à mes frères, à mon créateur, puis tu m'as regardé. Ton regard n'a pas glissé sur moi, pas cette fois. Alors j'ai observé ma moitié, craignant d'y trouver les ombres que j'avais créées. Il n'en était rien. C'était seulement toi et moi, gros. Notre amour. Tu m'as adressé un léger signe de la tête. « _Tu dois juste être fort _» m'as-tu murmuré. Alors, je sais ce que tu penses, gros. Si je t'ai perdu, c'est depuis cette nuit-là. Et je regrette. Je regrette comme jamais personne ne l'a fait. Kriss nous a dit que ce n'était rien, quatre mois, et qu'on allait se revoir vite. Que rapidement, tu m'ouvrirais tes bras et je t'ouvrirais mon cœur, comme avant. Vous êtes tous trois montés dans le train qui vous mènerait jusqu'à votre avion. De là vous vous en êtes allés. _Au printemps tu verras, je serai de retour, le printemps c'est joli, pour se parler d'amour. _Tu me diras comment c'est, le Japon ?

On est rentré, gros. Mathieu était déchiré. Tu sais, comme dans cette pièce de théâtre, où la façade d'un château est à la fois triste et heureuse. Eh bien, il était un peu comme ça. Parfois, il pleurait, parfois, il riait. Moi, la façade je l'ai construite. Immense, imprenable, ma protection à moi. Brique par brique. Je l'ai peinte de mes rêves, des couleurs de l'espérance. _Nous irons voir ensemble les jardins refleuris, et déambulerons dans les rues de Paris. _Mais voilà. Je ne pouvais plus la franchir. Je me suis retrouvé face à cette façade colorée, ne sachant que faire. J'étais « au pied du mur », comme ils disent. Et j'attends, j'attends encore que tu me tendes la main. _Dis, quand reviendras-tu ?_ Je prie contre le mur sur lequel s'essoufflent mes songes amoureux. _Dis, au moins le sais-tu ?_ Et j'attends, j'attends encore. _Que tout le temps qui passe, ne se rattrape guère._ Que tes bras viennent de nouveau m'enserrer. _Que tout le temps perdu, ne se rattrape plus._

Des mois que tu es parti, des mois que ta voix n'est rien de plus qu'un écho désuet qui s'éloigne de plus en plus. J'ai oublié ta chaleur, j'ai oublié ton odeur, le battement de tes cils, et celui de ton cœur.

3 février 2015

Les quatre mois sont passés depuis longtemps, mais vous êtes restés. Combien de temps encore resteras-tu loin de moi ? _Le printemps s'est enfui, depuis longtemps déjà, craquent les feuilles mortes, brûlent les feux de bois._ La drogue fait de nouveau partie de moi. De toute façon, il fallait bien que ça refasse surface, à un moment à un autre ? Si je n'avais plus été moi, Mathieu m'aurait fait disparaître, hein, gros ? Je la sens qui coule dans mes veines, qui empoisonnent mes organes. Elle me nourrit, pendant que tu n'es pas là. Et, à la place, je dois supporter cet étranger qui croît en moi. _Avoir Paris si beau, dans cette fin d'automne, soudain je m'alanguis, je rêve, je frissonne._ Est-ce mon âme malade ? Mon cœur gelé ? Mon cerveau asphyxié ? Je ne sais pas. Pourtant, je la sens, cette infamie qui m'habite et qui me ronge. Le manque peut-être ? Après tout, je vis avec lui et il vit sur mon dos. Tu me manques, gros. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit naturel. _Je tangue, je chavire._ J'erre dans les pièces de la maison, les épaules basses, la tête inclinée. Si je regarde tant le sol, c'est que je n'attends plus rien du ciel. Les regards des autres me transpercent. Mes pas me guident à travers la brume. Funambule, je marche sur un fil détendu, les bras en croix, les yeux clos. _Et comme une rengaine, je vais, je viens, je vire, je tourne et je me traîne. _Je me sens aérien, malgré ton absence qui me pèse. Mathieu me dit que c'est la drogue, que je devrais arrêter, que ça me détruit. Mais l'issue est la même, non ? Peu importent les chemins que j'emprunterai, je suis condamné. J'évite les fenêtres, j'évite le monde. Il me rattrape toujours, alors je cours plus encore. Tout me ramène vers toi, inexorablement. Mes sens se brouillent. La rechute. _Ton image me hante, je te parle tout bas. _« Reviens, reviens, gros, je deviens fou sans toi ».

Je tombe à genoux. Les os de mes jambes explosent. Si j'avais su comment te retenir, tu ne serais pas parti et je ne t'aurais pas oublié. Si j'avais pu lire sur ton visage, les mots qu'il fallait que je te dise pour que tu restes près de moi. Crois-moi gros, si j'avais su t'aimer, les choses auraient été bien différentes. « _Avec des si, on r'fait pas l'monde, gamin _». Je ne veux pas le savoir. _Et j'ai le mal d'amour, et j'ai le mal de toi._ Les larmes ne viennent pas. Elles ne sont jamais venues d'ailleurs. J'ai mal, j'ai cet étranger en moi et tu n'es pas là pour m'aider. C'est très égoïste, je le sais. Mais, gros, comprends-moi, je suis là pour toi ! Je t'en prie ne pars pas ! Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber, je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'au bout ! Ne pars pas ! Dis-moi que tu vas rester ! Un cri de désespoir m'échappe. Je plaque mes mains contre ma bouche, bloque ma respiration. Il faut que je me calme, que je me détende. Gros, aide-moi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter plus longtemps. _Dis, quand reviendras-tu ?_ Je doute de tout, j'ai peur aussi. _Dis, au moins le sais-tu ?_ Est-ce que tu me fuis ? Est-ce que je t'effraie ? _Que tout le temps qui passe, ne se rattrape guère._

_Que tout le temps perdu, ne se rattrape plus._

Un bras tremblant agrippe mes épaules. Un autre m'enserre la gorge. Doucement, je sens mon corps entraîné dans un lent va-et-vient. Je sens la casquette du Geek tout contre mon épaule. Il renifle. Il doit se demander comment il est possible d'être aussi triste. « _Tu devrais pleurer, ça te ferait du bien _». Je ne peux pas, mon garçon, je ne peux plus. _J'ai beau t'aimer encore, j'ai beau t'aimer toujours. _J'essaie de me défaire de l'étreinte parce que je sais que je vais être malade. Les aiguilles posées sur ma chaise se rient de moi. Je les entends s'esclaffer, mes vieilles et seules amies. Le Geek ressert sa prise. Allons, qu'il s'en aille, il a du temps devant lui, moi... je n'ai que moi. Il plonge ses deux orbes bleues dans les miennes. Ses joues sont rouges et humides. Une petite balafre marque sa lèvre supérieure. Mathieu nous a créé et a insufflé en nous ses propres démons. Moi, mon démon, je me le suis fabriqué, et c'est toi. _J'ai beau n'aimer que toi, j'ai beau t'aimer d'amour. _A défaut d'avancer, je suis là à t'attendre. Alors, à présent, c'est à toi de revenir sur tes pas. Reviens me chercher, prends-moi sous ton aile. Aime-moi comme au premier jour, comme moi je t'aime tous les jours. Si tu ne le fais pas, j'ai peur que l'étranger me dévore complètement. Ou peut-être que ma dépendance s'en chargera. _Si tu ne comprends pas, qu'il te faut revenir..._ Je me relève difficilement, la nausée s'accrochant à mon estomac et se balançant dans mon ventre douloureux. Le Geek me conduit jusqu'à la fenêtre. « Non ». Ma voix n'est qu'un léger chuchotement, et aussitôt mon refus s'évapore dans l'air. Il insiste et m'incite à enlever mes lunettes. Je m'exécute, rabattant quelques mèches de cheveux pour qu'il n'aperçoive pas le désastre. _… Je ferais de nous deux, mes plus beaux souvenirs. _Il est tôt. Dehors, le ciel se dégage progressivement. Le vent a déserté le paysage et l'a laissé pour mort. Rien ne bouge. C'est l'immobilité éphémère du matin. Il n'a pas l'air de faire froid, même pour un mois de février. Je devine le soleil qui s'élève à l'horizon. Et cette route interminable que tu as emprunté, il y a une éternité. Je m'éloigne un peu. Le Geek ouvre la fenêtre. « _Ça fera du bien à ta chambre, un peu d'air frais _». Je le sens s'insinuer dans les plis de mes vêtements. Je frissonne.

Le Geek vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, un manga entre les mains. Il pose sa tête contre mon bras, et c'est comme un petit soleil qui scintille à cet endroit précis. Jamais personne n'est là pour lui. Et pourtant, lui, il veille sur tout le monde, à sa manière. Même sur le Patron. Oh, le criminel râle, mais, au fond, il aime bien quand son gamin le prend dans ses bras. En fait, je pense que c'est le plus fort d'entre nous. Il a su dompter ses démons. Moi je les ai chassés, je les ai enterrés vivants au plus profond de moi, et maintenant, j'ai besoin qu'ils reviennent. _Je reprendrais la route, le monde et mes merveilles. _Un sourire fantôme flotte sur mes lèvres. Un petit rictus fade qui déforme mon visage. Je ne pourrai pas te faire revenir, je le sais. Tu es parti, et tu te montreras de nouveau seulement lorsque tu l'auras décidé. Comprends-moi, comprends ma crainte. J'ignore où tu es, je n'ai comme point de repère que le nom d'un vaste pays. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose... Je tais ma colère, je tais ma tristesse parce que _je ne suis pas de ceux qui meurent de chagrin. _Mais je me reprendrais, je le sais. Tu me fais confiance là-dessus. Je promets que j'irai mieux. Et lorsqu'on se reverra, je te demanderai pardon à genoux. Je te montrerai les nouveaux papillons du bonheur et tu me décriras tes bonnes vieilles rivières colorées. On sera de nouveau réunis. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Pas cette fois. Alors, _dis,_

_...quand reviendras-tu ?_

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Que votre journée soit belle!**

E.T.


	5. Chapitre IV : Bienvenue sur Internet

**NdA : Hey!**

**Je poste finalement le chapitre 4, qui est à mon goût plus un chapitre de transition qu'une véritable étape. En espérant que cela vous plaise!**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'émission, ni la chanson et encore moins les personnalités. Je n'écris pas pour gagner de l'argent (l'arjan dé zabauné lel)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue sur Internet**

11 mars 2015

Mathieu éteignit le dernier projecteur et passa une main sur son front brillant de sueur. Ils avaient tourné dans des conditions exécrables : affamés, exténués et un peu de mauvaise humeur à cause de ce que leur avait annoncé leur créateur quelques heures plus tôt. En effet, ils devaient jeûner à cause de leur prise de sang « annuelle et obligatoire ». Mathieu avait lancé un regard appuyé au Patron. En un instant, le podcasteur avait réussi à briser l'ambiance euphorique dans laquelle il déjeunaient. Le Geek s'était mis à pleurer, le Patron avait maugréer, le Panda avait haussé les épaules -tout comme le Hippie, il se contre-balançait d'avoir à faire une quelconque prise de sang, la Fille s'était frictionnée les bras, et seul le Prof avait ricané.

Tout le reste de l'équipe s'était avachie sur le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux mi-clos. Le Geek bavait allègrement sur le kigurumi du Panda. Il devait être, quoi ? Deux heures du matin ? Il n'allait quand même pas les laisser dormir ici... Un par un, il les réveilla, plus ou moins gentiment.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda le Panda en cherchant les chiffres lumineux de la box internet.

-Bientôt deux heures, répondit Mathieu en baillant.

Il y eut un silence étrange, profond, où même le bruit des respirations avait cessé. Puis il fut bien vite remplacé par des exclamations de joie puissantes, et, dans le brouhaha, le podcasteur perçut un « bon anniversaire ! ». Il consulta son téléphone portable.

11 mars 2015.

Nom de Dieu.

Ils avaient quatre ans.

-On a qu'une seule fois quatre ans, je t'assure c'est un bel âge, pour déflorer les enfants..., chantonna le Patron.

La nuit avait jeté sur Paris son voile épais, percé de milliers de gemmes jaunes. Elle observait la ville de son œil pâle et bienveillant. Il était peut-être tard, mais Mathieu Sommet savait comment il allait honorer ce jour mémorable.

~oOo~

Le Hippie pénétra dans le laboratoire. Cette pièce l'avait toujours fasciné. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, tout était sombre, noyé dans un bleu foncé trop prononcé. La lumière quasi inexistante faisait luire les murs et les meubles. Un néon pâle clignotait au fond de la salle. L'atmosphère jurait avec la petite pièce annexée au reste dans laquelle se trouvaient une chaise amovible d'apparence confortable, quelques outils de chirurgien impeccables et un éclairage vif. Tout semblait propre, rangé à la perfection, vide de tout signe de vie. Le silence emplissait la pièce, profond, imperturbable. C'est pourquoi le Hippie sursauta en entendant le cliquetis régulier des touches d'un clavier. Le Prof était penché sur son ordinateur, ses lunettes glissant de son nez, son nœud à moitié défait et les cheveux en bataille.

-Vas t'asseoir là-bas, ordonna-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Le Prof, de son doigt, indiquait l'autre salle, la plus petite. Le Hippie s'exécuta, sentant une boule d'appréhension commencer l'ascension de sa gorge, sans compter qu'au même moment, son ventre criait famine. Au bout d'un instant, le Prof revint, un calepin dans les mains.

-Pas de substances illicites ingérées de quelque manière que ce soit ?

-Pas depuis quarante-huit heures, gros. Et j'ai beaucoup bu... De l'eau.

-Très bien.

Le Prof sortit d'un tiroir un grand bout de caoutchouc, une aiguille impressionnante et deux tubes d'environ cinq centimètres. Doucement, l'homme à la science infuse noua l'élastique épais autour du bras droit du Hippie, serrant plus ou moins fort. Son bras se gorgea rapidement de sang et bientôt, une seringue lui pompait allègrement toute sa vitalité. Oh, il avait l'habitude des aiguilles. Mais l'habitude n'influençait en rien la crainte, aussi détournait-il volontairement le regard. En une minute, le calvaire était terminé. Le Prof désinfecta une dernière fois, plaça un pansement à l'endroit où la seringue avait été plantée puis se retira, emportant les fioles remplies de sang. Le Hippie titubait. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la poignée de la porte. L'homme au nœud papillon vint le soutenir et l'emmena jusqu'à son fauteuil rapiécé. Silencieux, il lui tendit deux morceaux de sucre emballés dans du papier jaune. Le Hippie les déballa puis les fourra dans sa bouche. Quelques instants plus tard, la brume avait déserté son esprit et son aplomb était revenu.

-Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces temps-ci, mais tu as finalement réussi à te débarrasser de cette satanée grippe ? Demanda le Prof.

Le Hippie leva la tête vers lui. Il l'observa, lui et ses petites lunettes, en équilibre sur son nez rond et rougi. Lui et sa tête bien faite (et pas seulement bien pleine), enfoncée dans ses épaules. Lui et sa blouse froissée néanmoins toujours immaculée. Il fallait l'admettre, le Prof n'était pas le colocataire dont tout le monde rêvait. Mais comme chacune des personnalités présentes dans l'appartement des Sommet, il avait ce petit truc en plus, cet aura impressionnant qui faisait qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'attacher. Le Hippie l'avait ressenti, il était même certain qu'un jour où il en avait trop pris, il avait vu une auréole flotter au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ouais, gros. C'est juste la fièvre qui a mis du temps à partir.

Le Prof acquiesça puis retourna à ses affaires. Le Hippie jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il salua son ami, le remercia puis sortit du laboratoire. A l'extérieur se trouvait le Geek, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête plongée dans ses bras frêles. De petits sursauts agitaient ses épaules. Le Hippie se pencha sur lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe, gros ?

Le Geek s'assit normalement, frotta ses joues humides avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle. Il tenta de s'exprimer, mais rien ne sortit, sinon des hoquets bruyants et dénués de sens.

-Calme-toi, gros, je suis là, murmura le Hippie en le berçant doucement. Dis-moi.

Le Geek se calma, inspirant fort.

-J-je meurs de faim et-et-et, j-j-je n'aime pas les prises de s-sang. Je v-veux pas y alleeeeeer.

Le Hippie le serra un peu plus. Oui, le Geek était toujours là pour lui. Alors, cette-fois, c'est lui qui allait prendre ses responsabilités, et même si leurs âges demeuraient identiques, il agirait en grand frère. Il avait passé des années à se perdre lui-même, à vivre une vie basée sur l'abstrait, l'irréel. Il était temps qu'il se stabilise un peu.

-Donne ta main, gros. Voilà. Je vais venir avec toi, et tu vas me regarder dans les yeux du début à la fin, d'accord ?

-Ou-oui.

-Je vais enlever mes lunettes, et tu vas penser à autre chose. Le Prof a des patchs pour que tu ne ressentes rien.

Le Hippie et le Geek se levèrent en même temps et entrèrent dans le laboratoire d'un même pas. Le Geek effaça toute trace de son chagrin et, la tête haute, se dirigea vers le Prof. Il était prêt.

~oOo~

13 mars 2015

Maître Panda suivait la jauge verte des yeux. L'upload des 4 ans d'SLG touchait à sa fin. Le Geek était affalé sur le canapé, riant aux blagues d'un dessin animé idiot. Le Patron préparait une sacoche -il s'apprêtait à partir on-ne-savait-où. Le Hippie et la fille quant à eux se trouvaient dans la cuisine, tablier noué autour de la taille, ils épluchaient divers légumes. On pouvait dire que c'était une journée des plus agréables dans la maison des Sommet. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, pas de cris, encore moins de larmes. Ils n'étaient pas enfermés dans leurs chambres respectives, et ils parvenaient même à tenir une conversation non houleuse. C'était un peu comme ce fameux calme avant la tempête. Le soleil faisait miroiter ses chauds rayons sur la surface de la mer endormie. Mais bientôt, la lune viendrait prendre sa place, poussant la boule de feu de son trône. Les nuages sombres de la nuit étoufferont les marins dans leur sommeil, pendant que les vagues déchaînées dévoreront leurs navires. Comme deux univers parallèles, pourtant indéniablement liés, la bienveillance du jour cédera sa place à la verve dévastatrice de la nuit. Oui, c'est quand ils avanceront à tâtons qu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils sont arrivés trop tard.

-Les amis!Venez dans le salon. Non, non, Patron, tu restes avec nous un instant. Reste là bon sang !

Le Hippie et la Fille échangèrent un regard curieux, s'essuyèrent les mains et se rendirent au salon. Mathieu et le Prof se tenaient debout. C'était toujours ainsi que se déroulaient les choses lorsque l'un d'entre eux désirait annoncer quelque chose d'important. Le Hippie remarqua les dossiers que portait le Prof.

-Les analyses de vos prises de sang son achevées, Prof va vous communiquer les résultats.

-Patron, appela l'homme à lunettes. Rien à redire, il ne te manque rien, et tu n'as rien en trop.

-Ca c'est le sexe, gamin, fit le Patron avec un clin d'œil.

-On veut pas savoir, gémit le Geek en se bouchant les oreilles, on ne veut pas savoir.

-Mathieu, tout est en ordre. La Fille manque cruellement de calcium... Puis-je donc te conseiller le l...

-Le lait ça fait grossir, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

L'homme à la science infuse la dévisagea par dessus ses lunettes.

-Certes. Maître, tout est O.K.. Hippie... Hippie il faudra que tu me suives, après.

-Quelque chose cloche ? S'enquit Mathieu.

-Rien de trop alarmant, mais il est préférable qu'il vienne me voir. Enfin, Geek, ton taux de glucose est supérieur à la moyenne tandis que ton taux de fer est insuffisant. Privilégie les épinards et les lentilles aux bonbons au caramel.

Une grimace de dégoût se peignit sur le visage du Gamer. Ce n'était pas gagné.

~oOo~

Ils étaient tous à table, savourant le repas qu'avaient préparé le Hippie et la Fille. Ils mangeaient tôt, pour une fois. On entendait seulement le bruit des couverts qui tintaient contre les assiettes. Et, alors que le silence agréable ondulait entre les personnes attablées, le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner. Le Hippie lâcha sa fourchette en même temps que Mathieu et, d'un même mouvement, ils fondirent sur le combiné, le faisant lamentablement tomber par terre. Le podcasteur adressa à sa personnalité un regard noir avant de se saisir du téléphone. Il décrocha.

-Allô ?

-_Mathieu ! C'est Kriss !_

_-_Kriss ? Nom de... ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Attends, attends, je mets le haut-parleur.

Un sourire étirait ses lèvres au moment où il posait le téléphone sur la table.

-_Vous allez bien ?_ Demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Pas trop mal, répondit Maître Panda, la bouche pleine de carottes. Mathieu ne nous ménage pas, c'est à la limite de l'exploitation !

Kriss émit un petit rire.

-Alors, gamin, elles sont comment les prostituées chinoises ?

-Il est au Japon, crétin.

-_Les prostituées, j'en sais rien, mais le Japon c'est... __J'trouve pas les mots, les gars. Faudrait qu'vous veniez voir ça de vos propre yeux!_

-Kriss qui ne s'exprime pas, s'étonna Mathieu. C'est la fin, les amis. Et... Tu comptes revenir un jour ?

-_Ouais. Mon chez-moi me manque, mes personnalités, ma famille... On est en mars là ? Bha disons que j'reviens en septembre._

Le Hippie soupira. Il était resté debout, mais décida qu'il était temps de reprendre sa place. Septembre ? C'était dans une éternité.

-_Et t'as vu ! J'ai bien choisi mon jour : c'est la sortie de la vidéo des quatre ans d'SLG ! Bon anniversaire en retard les copains !_

_-_Merci ! Le tournage était un vrai régal !

Mathieu reprit le combiné et enleva le haut-parleur. Ça laissa comme un trou immense dans le cœur de chacun. Ils avaient des tonnes de choses à dire, des détails de leur existence. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient parlé du repas, qui se refroidissait à vive allure, ou bien du soleil qui descend se cacher derrière les géants de béton. Mais leur créateur s'était accaparé Kriss, et, à ce stade, il ne reviendrait pas avant une heure ou deux.

Le Hippie se demanda pourquoi tous les instants heureux laissaient un goût amer dans sa bouche. Et, depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais cette joie immense courir le long de ses veines, que jamais plus ses yeux ne brilleraient sous l'effet de l'euphorie. L'étranger qu'il portait en lui se nourrissait de ses petits bonheurs quotidiens et croissait davantage chaque jour. Impossible de l'oublier, impossible de le chasser. Ce parasite lui pompait sa vitalité.

_Trois mille six cents fois par heure, la Seconde  
Chuchote : Souviens-toi ! - Rapide, avec sa voix  
D'insecte, Maintenant dit : Je suis Autrefois,  
Et j'ai pompé ta vie avec ma trompe immonde ! _

« L'horloge » -Charles Baudelaire


	6. Chapitre V : All fall down

**Note de l'auteure : Si bémol lol**

**Bref, trêve de plaisanterie (what a joke waw!). Premièrement, près de 400 vues, c'est... beaucoup. Enfin, beaucoup pour moi (il m'en faut peuuu pour être heureuse, vraiment très peu pour être heureuse). Et ça me fait super plaisir de voir qu'il y a quand même quelques curieux qui subsistent! Merci à Deponia, d'être toujours au rendez-vous! 3 Et j'avais complètement oublié de le faire la dernière fois mais merci guest de ta review ^^**

**Sinon, y'aura sûrement quelques OS à venir vu ma productivité ahurissante en ce moment, mais je ne sais pas quand je les posterai, mon mois d'août étant assez occupé par tout et n'importe quoi. Les détails seront dans ma bio.**

**Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses : le chap 5 est le TOURNANT (denis brogniart sors de ce corps) de Praesidium, on entre dans le vif du sujet, et on se retrouve en bas pour plus de précisions (sinon c'est le spoil)**

_**Par ailleurs, rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnalités, ni l'émission, ni Mathieu lui-même, tout est à lui. La musique appartient à One Republic (elle n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec le chapitre, mais le titre en dit long, une fois encore)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : All fall down**

14 mars 2015

Le Prof avait convoqué le Hippie une seconde fois. Les résultats de sa prise de sang avaient démontré que ses globules blancs, et plus particulièrement ses lymphocytes, s'étaient démultipliés, ce qui n'était pas normal, sans toutefois être alarmant. Il préférait résoudre ce problème rapidement pour pouvoir s'affairer à autre chose. Être tranquille, en somme. Il expliqua à son confrère que la grippe avait dû laisser quelques séquelles, une partie de son corps demeurait infectée, sans symptômes particuliers, et cette même partie du corps devait luter seule. Il faudrait qu'il passe un simple scanner, quelques médicaments à prendre puis tout serait réglé. C'est ce qu'il fit. Le Hippie partit au matin au centre hospitalier le plus proche, se faisant passer pour Mathieu. Alors le Prof, depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, était assis à son bureau, les mains jointes, les yeux clos, ses pensées filant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Toutes les possibilités y passaient. Mais il y avait cette autre chose, cette chose qui grossissait dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pourtant son cerveau trop intelligent l'avait déjà proposée comme réponse. Il refoulait tant bien que mal cette idée. Mais il avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il craignait le pire. Comme une fleur de poison qui s'ouvrait à la nuit tombée, cette idée germait et ne voulait pas disparaître. Elle s'accrochait à son crâne et il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il finit par la repousser, loin, l'enterrer dans les limbes de son esprit. Ce n'était pas possible, de toute façon. Pas dans ces conditions.

* * *

19 mars 2015

Le Prof faisait claquer ses doigts contre son bureau, imitant la cadence du cheval lancé à vive allure. Sa jambe s'agitait nerveusement tandis qu'il jetait des regards obliques à l'horloge pendue à sa droite. Le Hippie était en retard, comme d'habitude. Soudainement, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Le Prof se redressa de toute sa taille et tendit l'oreille. Il perçut trois coups timides frappés à sa porte. « Entrez ! ». Le Hippie se montra enfin.

-Y'a encore quelqu'un qu'a pas rangé les poneys, s'écria-t-il.

Le Prof soupira. Lorsqu'il s'était imaginé cette conversation, il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité d'un Hippie non-clean. Il avait été idiot. L'homme à la science infuse invita l'autre à s'asseoir, ce que le Hippie fit avec une grande difficulté.

-Très bien, commença le Prof, je vais te poser une série de questions assez personnelles. Tu devras répondre à chacune d'entre elle, c'est très important.

-D'accord gros.

Une ride de concentration se forma au-dessus des lunettes roses. Bon, songea le Prof, au moins il faisait des efforts.

-Premièrement, j'aimerais savoir, quand tu te drogues, utilises-tu toujours tes propres aiguilles ?

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il disait cela. Cela lui donnait l'impression de faire une simple intervention de routine, alors qu'il devrait plutôt éloigner son ami de cette addiction. Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas. Retirer au Hippie cette porte de sortie, c'était comme lui retirer la science. Ils en avaient besoin, et personne ne pourrait les défaire de cela.

-Toujours les miennes. Pourquoi, gros ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir, répondit évasivement le Prof tout en gribouillant sur son calepin.

Les questions se suivaient, le Hippie répondait honnêtement, parfois il avait des temps d'absence, mais c'était ainsi, lorsqu'il planait. Le pseudo rendez-vous touchait pratiquement à sa fin, il ne restait plus qu'une question. L'ultime. Celle qui pourrait confirmer ses songes, sceller le cauchemar à la réalité, nouer la corde qui les pendrait tous.

-As-tu eu des rapports d'ordre sexuel avec un autre individu que ton homologue Hippie ?

Le Hippie ne répondit pas. Pas immédiatement. Ses poings se crispèrent, et sa tête tomba en avant. Le Prof vit une larme sortir de derrière les lunettes de soleil. Le calepin glissa de ses mains. Oui. Tout devint clair, tout devint terrifiant. Les Hippies qui ne se parlaient plus, ne se voyaient plus. Et eux qui n'avaient rien vu ! Ils avaient été stupides, bornés, aveugles ! Que leur fallait-il de plus ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu les séparer, ces deux-là, sinon un auto-déchirement ? La jalousie ne les avait pas épargnés, elle les avait fumés comme elle le faisait avec chaque être humain qui se tenait sur cette Terre. Et maintenant qu'elle avait répandu ses flammes destructrices, elle les regardait brûler. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Une sorte de justice naturelle qui pointait son aiguille tueuse droit sur le cœur de quiconque avait fauté ? Le calepin s'écrasa au sol, en un balais de feuilles froissées. Le Hippie avait retiré ses lunettes et sanglotait furieusement. Qu'il semblait petit et frêle, assis sur cette chaise en bois. Le Prof, terrifié et nauséeux le congédia. Son corps lui jouait des tours, et il titubait un peu, et il avait ces sueurs froides qui lui griffaient l'échine, et il avait ce nœud dans la gorge qui l'étouffait. Il inspira profondément. Il ignorait de quoi l'avenir serait fait, mais le chemin qu'ils emprunteraient, il le voyait. Il était rouge, rouge sang.

* * *

22 mars 2015

Le Prof était assis dans la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur la partie d'échec qu'il jouait contre lui-même. Ses ongles enfoncés dans son crâne, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. L'angoisse monstre lui rongeait le ventre depuis trois jours. Impossible de dormir quand, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'agonie et la mort s'allongeaient à ses côtes. Impossible de manger quand tout ce qu'il avalait avait le goût âcre de la cendre. Impossible de vivre quand le doute lui emprisonnait l'esprit. Sa science infuse s'évaporait à chaque minute qui passait et ça le rendait fou. Il faisait tout pour maintenir la barrière entre les questions qui le taraudaient et sa sanité d'esprit, mais il pouvait sentir les interrogations se presser, il entendait le flux et le reflux des cris qui les accompagnaient, et le bruit assourdissant qui résonnait en lui. L'impuissance fit violemment trembler ses bras et, d'un geste brutal, il envoya le plateau de jeu contre le mur. Les pièces volèrent en tous sens, certaines se brisèrent contre le carrelage glacé. Mathieu arriva en courant et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux glissèrent des débris en bois jusqu'au Prof, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Après un long silence, Mathieu manqua de s'arracher les cheveux et se mit à hurler, demandant à quiconque qui pouvait l'entendre ce qui se passait dans cette putain de maison, et ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir engendré des personnalités aussi torturées. Il partit de la maison, claquant furieusement la porte.

Le Prof ramassa son accès de rage et le jeta à la poubelle. Il descendit dans son laboratoire, les jambes encore flageolantes. Un peu après dix heures du soir, il entendit Mathieu qui rentrait. Il écoutait le son de ses pas qui traînaient sur le sol. Il quittait le hall d'entrée et passait dans la cuisine. Puis il revenait en arrière et commençait à descendre les escaliers. Il venait. Le Prof n'était pas prêt pour un interrogatoire, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ses doutes, de sa peur constante. Il devait les garder au plus profond de lui pour le moment, quitte à imploser. Mathieu entra et vint directement s'asseoir en face de sa personnalité intelligente, arborant le regard triste de celui qui ne comprend pas, arborant le regard affolé de celui qui ne peut rien.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, Mathieu, murmura le Prof, et je suis au regret de te dire que pour une fois, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question.

-Mais est-ce que ça a un rapport avec moi, est-ce que tu te sens plus faible ?

La panique transparaissait clairement dans chacun de ses mots.

-Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu... nerveux.

-Ecoute, j'ai l'impression que ça a un lien avec le Hippie. Il vient souvent te voir en ce moment, alors je me disais que peut-être... Je sais, vous avez le droit d'avoir vos secrets, mais dès que quelque chose vous affecte, tout le monde se sent irrémédiablement concerné. Même le Patron l'a senti. C'est dur pour moi de vous voir vous replier sur vous-même avant d'exploser, et ce sans jamais dire un mot. Je me remets en question, je me dis que j'ai peut-être mal agi... Si tu veux réintégrer l'émission, si c'est ça le problème, je peux m'arranger tu sais ! Et pour le Hippie, si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? Il a eu un rendez-vous relativement long ce matin, et je...

Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, le Prof aurait sûrement ri. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Les larmes, le rire, les mots, tout restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Au matin, le Hippie était venu faire son dépistage. Le Prof ne lui avait pas fait part de ses affreux doutes, lui qui n'allait déjà pas bien, il n'avait pas voulu empirer les choses. Alors il ne pouvait ni dire la vérité, ni rassurer Mathieu. Parce que tout ceci était encore tellement flou. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir comme cela alors que rien n'était encore sûr. Rien que pour cela, un léger rictus souleva la commissure de ses lèvres et il adoucit au mieux son regard brillant.

-Ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira plus, mais je ne peux tout de même pas te donner la cause de tout ceci. C'est entre moi et le Hippie. Tout devrait s'éclairer dans une poignée de jours.

Après un instant, il ajouta :

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Mathieu acquiesça. Le Prof remarqua que son créateur n'avait pas l'air si convaincu, mais au moins le laisserait-il tranquille. Lorsque le podcasteur quitta le laboratoire, le Prof s'enfonça dans son siège et attendit. Parce qu'attendre était devenu la seule chose raisonnable qu'il pouvait encore faire.

* * *

30 mars 2015

Le Prof ne savait pas s'il devait tout détruire autour de lui, ou bien rester immobile à jamais. Il hésitait entre pleurer de tout son saoul ou hurler de douleur à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales. Dans son poing se trouvait une lettre, à moitié froissée, portant une écriture fine et penchée, d'un bleu marine très soutenu. Une écriture qui disait :

_Cher Monsieur Sommet,_

_Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer pareille nouvelle, mais les résultats qui ont découlé des analyses que vous nous avez envoyées sont tous positifs. Je comprendrais très bien si vous ne vous souciiez guère des mots qui vont suivre, cependant, c'est mon devoir en tant que médecin de vous prévenir. _

_Tout d'abord, sachez que je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écrire quelque lettre à mes patients. _

_Ensuite, la raison pour laquelle j'écris est bien sûr, en lien avec les résultats qui se sont avérés positifs, mais également pour leur particularité. En effet, je me suis permis d'effectuer quelques tests supplémentaires, et les analyses ont présenté un avancement certain dans la propagation du virus du SIDA. Comme vous devez le savoir, la séropositivité et le SIDA sont deux pathologies bien distinctes. Le SIDA vient généralement après la contamination, on peut compter six à dix ans entre les deux, puisque le SIDA naît à cause d'un grand affaiblissement du système immunitaire. Néanmoins il est clair que le cas dont vous m'avez fait part est un cas unique. Le patient a déjà contracté le virus du SIDA, et celui-ci s'est trop développé pour pouvoir tenter quoique ce soit. Je ne vous cache pas que les symptômes ne devraient plus tarder, s'ils ne sont pas déjà apparus. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis quelques années maintenant, et je vous avoue ne jamais avoir vu une telle rapidité de contamination. Sa vie semble ne tenir qu'à un fil, ses ressources naturelles sont amoindries et je crains que le traitement, à défaut d'être adapté, ne le tue plus vite encore. Ce qui habituellement se déroule sur plusieurs années va ici se jouer sur tout au plus deux ans._

_C'est une nouvelle terrible que je vous annonce là, toutefois malgré votre réaction rapide et intelligente, j'ai peur que vous vous trouviez dans une impasse._

_C'est peu, mais sachez que toute l'équipe, ainsi que moi-même vous envoyons tout notre soutien, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire,_

_Richard Gaudet_

Le Prof aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était impossible d'envoyer son soutien à travers une missive, et qu'en tant qu'homme de science, il devait savoir que ses belles paroles resteraient vaines. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un tel discours pour comprendre que son frère était condamné. Le pauvre ignorant ne savait pas, ne se doutait pas. Mathieu n'avait pas créé des hommes, ils n'étaient que de simples personnalités. Et à présent, l'un d'entre eux était en train de mourir.

L'homme à la science infuse s'empara de premier crayon qui lui tomba sous la main et le leva. Sa plume faisait des rondes dans l'air, comme un aigle royal. Sa griffe acérée traçait des lettres fébriles sur le papier immaculé. Les joues de l'homme étaient déchirées par des dizaines de larmes glacées. Son bras tremblait et le mot était difforme. Il reposa son stylo avant de se saisir de son tampon. Il l'appliqua lentement, les lettres rouge-sang s'imprimèrent, sur la feuille et dans son esprit.

**SEROPOSITIF**

Il s'effondra. Il venait de signer l'arrêt d'une vie. Il était l'assassin, le bourreau. Le diable qui volait une âme sans même être l'auteur du meurtre.

Et à présent, l'un d'entre eux était en train de mourir.

* * *

**Voilà. Etonnant que je choisisse le Prof comme personnage pour le tournant de prae, sachant que ce personnage ne m'inspirait pas du tout, mais m'obliger à écrire sur lui s'est avéré plutôt bénéfique. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, en fait. Vraiment.**

** Donc je ne sais pas si vous aviez saisi les indices que j'avais semé par-ci, par-là (l'étranger, le fait que le Hippie et Simon ne s'étaient pas protégés, etc) mais Praesidium, plus qu'une histoire de tromperie, c'est une histoire sur le sida. Et donc je pense qu'il est temps de le préciser, c'est effectivement une death-fic. Le sida est un virus très complexe, et l'objectif n'est pas de vous faire un cours dessus, mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je me suis beaucoup documentée (depuis le CM2 je pense que j'ai retenu des choses x)) parce que dans ma tête c'est "fais-le bien ou ne le fais pas", donc je ne prends pas le sujet à la légère. L'unique chose que je ne respecte pas, c'est l'échelle du temps et le développement de la maladie. Mais ce sera expliqué. Les chapitres qui suivront s'articuleront autour du virus, et de la réaction de l'entourage.**

**Je terminerai sur le fait que, je ne suis absolument pas quémandeuse de review, et Prae me tient tellement à coeur que même si pour la finir, je devais manger de l'écorce jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je le ferais, mais avoir vos avis m'aiderait à rectifier ce qui dérange. Et si j'avance quelque chose de faux, signalez-le tout de suite, que je ne laisse pas une énormité dans l'histoire.**

**Tout ce speech pour pas grand chose en fait x)**

**Des bisous!**


	7. Chapitre VI : Streets of Philadelphia

**Note de l'auteure : Après des décennies d'absence, me revoilà (non non je n'ai pas encore abandonné, je suis plutôt coriace pour cette fic). Un énorme hug à Bruce Springsteen pour cette chanson magnifique et si vous avez le temps, visionnez le film.**

**Euh, si lecteurs il y a ben... bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 6 : Streets of Philadelphia**

Le soleil fondait à l'horizon, dégoulinant sur les immenses immeubles et dardant ses derniers rayons sur les visages fatigués des parisiens. Le ciel, teinté de bleu foncé, semblait la presser, la pauvre étoile, lui plonger la tête sous l'eau. La nuit tuait le soleil, et, à ce moment-là, le seul souvenir qu'il restait de lui, c'était le sang qui avait éclaboussé les nuages.

Alors le soleil se taisait, laissant place au silence pensant de la nuit. Il réapparaîtrait le lendemain matin, de toute façon, inondant le monde de sa lumière blanche, éclairant ceux-mêmes qui ignorent le crime commis la veille.

Le Hippie était assis sur le toit de leur petite maison, adossé à la cheminée, les yeux à moitié clos et l'esprit embrumé. Il tendit le bras, droit devant lui, et perça sa peau laiteuse d'une aiguille scintillante. Elle s'insinua en lui aussi rapidement que la nouvelle s'était insinuée dans son esprit.

Il allait mourir.

Dès qu'il l'avait su, il avait plongé le bras dans un buisson et des épines s'étaient plantées une à une, trouant mille fois sa peau.

La drogue se coula dans son sang en un rien de temps. Il la sentit déferler, et dans ses bras, et dans sa poitrine, et le long de ses jambes, et dans la plante de ses pieds. Elle allait, elle venait, lui tournait la tête, et l'aveuglait. Sa conscience physique s'échappait tandis que sa tête dodelinait. Où se trouvait-il ? Quelque part, perdu entre le temps et l'espace. Quelque part en sécurité, lavé de tous ses péchés, de tous ses maux. Il prenait une fusée, un aller simple pour n'importe quoi : le vide, le plein, le néant, n'importe où sauf sur cette Terre immonde qui l'avait pourri. Il voulait simplement oublier ce que cela faisait d'être mortel, ô combien cela faisait mal. Oublier que pour être un minimum heureux, il fallait souffrir mille fois plus.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. La première chose qu'il sentit, fut qu'il était encore vivant. C'était une nouvelle fois un échec. Il n'était même pas capable de mourir proprement. Il fallait que ça traîne, que ça l'épuise. C'était à croire que l'on voulait lui faire aimer la vie, le forcer à s'accrocher au peu d'existence qui lui restait. Seulement, il ne pouvait plus. Il attrapa sa seringue, s'apprêtant à s'injecter une nouvelle fois sa mort liquide dans les veines. Une épine de plus, un pas de plus vers les bras béants de la faucheuse.

Il ne voulait pas se battre. A quoi bon user la vie jusqu'à la corde, s'il pouvait mettre fin à cette mascarade d'un claquement de doigts. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. L'aiguille allait percer sa peau quand une voix l'interrompit :

-Arrête ça !

Maître Panda, parce que c'était lui, accourut vers le Hippie. Il lui arracha la seringue des mains et la balança un peu plus loin. Elle rebondit sur les tuiles, puis se noya dans la gouttière. La personnalité au kigurumi se plaqua brutalement contre le mur, les yeux fermés à s'en fendre les paupière, le souffle erratique.

-Je n'aime pas les hauteurs, dit-il en serrant les dents, je-n'aime-pas-les-hauteurs !

-Les pandas vivent dans les arbres, gros.

-E-eh bien pas moi !

Maître Panda gémit lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil.

-Les autres te cherchent partout, la Fille est même partie faire un tour en voiture.

Il parla très rapidement, si bien que le Hippie dut faire un extrême effort de concentration. Les autres le cherchaient. Mais il n'avait aucunement envie de les voir. De devoir supporter leurs regards débordant de pitié et d'interrogations. Ça le rendait encore plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà. Panda s'était quelque peu calmé : il semblait toujours cloué au toit, mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et fixaient le ciel d'encre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hippie ?

-Gros ?

-Ben... Pour commencer, ça fait bientôt six mois que tu déprimes à cause de l'histoire avec l'autre Hippie, dont je ne suis toujours pas tout à fait au courant soit dit en passant, puis c'est le Prof qui pète un câble, et toi de nouveau qui t'effaces, disparaît et qui te shootes comme si...

Il se tut un instant.

-Comme si tu voulais mourir.

Le Hippie voulut se mettre en colère. En colère contre cet imbécile, dont les mots accusateurs venaient frapper et envenimer son esprit chancelant. En colère contre les autres qui ne le laisseraient jamais en paix. En colère contre le Prof qui, il le savait, vendrait un jour son secret. En colère contre lui-même, qui n'avait même plus la force de le faire.

Alors, il restait là, les bras ballants, du silence plein la bouche et une rancune féroce retranchée dans un coin de son être.

Puis, petit à petit, un autre sentiment naquit. La honte. Car si à un moment, il avait songé à tout avouer, à jeter ses tripes sur la table, à hurler que tout ceci n'était que le simple revers de la médaille, qu'il était condamné à mourir du SIDA, à souffrir du SIDA, et qu'il était à bout, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ce serait dire ce qu'il avait fait, et ça, il ne pouvait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Soudain, il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête. Maître Panda le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Allez viens, on rentre.

Le Hippie abandonna son matériel sur le toit, se laissant guider par le panda. Ils passèrent par le velux qu'ils avaient emprunté auparavant. Ils tombèrent dans la chambre du Hippie. Maître Panda épousseta son kigurumi puis s'adressa à son confrère :

-Reste-là, repose-toi. Je leur dirai que je t'ai retrouvé.

-A demain, gros.

Maître Panda se mordit la lèvre, puis, après un instant, étreignit le Hippie de toutes ses forces. Mais comme tout depuis le début de cette histoire, le Hippie glissa entre ses bras, comme de la fumée qu'il tenterait d'attraper, et bientôt il ne perçut plus rien sinon le vide que personne ne semblait pouvoir combler. Les épaules basses et le regard triste, la personnalité au kigurumi se retira. Ce qu'il pouvait détester l'impuissance.

Lorsque le Hippie se réveilla, il avait la sensation que son corps avait décuplé de volume. Il se sentait maladroit, et lourd. Il paraissait traîner derrière lui un boulet de plusieurs tonnes. Il marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à son miroir. Une tâche violacée attira son attention. Elle était située sur son avant-bras. Ca le piquait un peu. Il gratta. Il se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être. En attendant de savoir, il décida de la masquer, et enfila un t-shirt à manches longues. Il attrapa également un vieux drap et recouvrit son miroir. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il deviendrait par la suite. Il ne voulait plus croiser ce regard de mourant qu'il percevait à travers ses lunettes.

Il rejoignit les autres dans le salon, les jambes flageolantes et l'estomac au bord des lèvres. La fièvre était revenue, plus puissante que la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il savait d'où ses problèmes venaient. A peine arrivé auprès de ses compères, Mathieu lui sauta dessus, alternant entre réprimandes et étreintes. Le Hippie eut le droit aux éternels « ne refais plus jamais ça ! » et « j'étais mort d'inquiétude, on l'était tous », mais aussi au plus récent « vous allez me faire péter les plombs, c'est ce que vous voulez ? ».

Mais au bout d'un moment, le salon se mit à changer. Les couleurs prirent une teinte très vive, puis plutôt ternes. Les murs, les meubles, et les personnages présents, tout se tordit comme dans une illusion psychédélique. Il lâcha Mathieu, ou bien Mathieu le lâcha, et tous deux prirent leur tête dans leurs mains. Une douleur horriblement aiguë leur vrilla le crâne, si bien qu'ils tombèrent sur leurs genoux, transpirant, gémissant. Les autres personnalités ne surent que faire, face à une telle scène d'agonie. C'était impressionnant, stupéfiant, de voir à quel point l'homme pouvait supporter la souffrance sans s'évanouir. Certains avaient déjà vu la même violence, lorsque Mathieu avait volontairement renié le Démon. Ca l'avait tant affecté, tant déchiré, qu'il avait été alité pendant plus d'une semaine. Et il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour que le Démon se montre à nouveau, fait uniquement de gaz. Ce fut un hurlement de Mathieu qui les réveilla. Maître Panda se précipita sur le Hippie, et la Fille vers Mathieu. Le Prof ne cessait de remonter ses lunettes, alors qu'il tentait d'ausculter à la fois le camé et le podcasteur.

-Appelle une ambulance ! Hurla-t-il au Geek.

Mais le gamin était pétrifié. Horrifié par ce qu'il était en train de voir. Ce n'était pas comme dans les jeux vidéo ou dans les films. Non, là c'était réel. Terriblement réel.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le Hippie et Mathieu se calmèrent. Tous deux recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, blêmes au possible, haletant, grelottant, les yeux exorbités par la peur. Ils s'étaient pris la mort de plein fouet et sûrement les avait-elle jugés, et sûrement avait-elle pensé les prendre avec elle. Pourtant, ils étaient encore là. Loin, à mille lieues d'ici, mais toujours là. La Fille glissa un oreiller sous leur tête, et les recouvrit d'un plaid. Lentement, Mathieu posa une main moite et tremblante sur l'avant-bras du Hippie, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la marque. Tous deux s'endormirent.

~oOo~

« _Le prochain SLG aura du retard, des problèmes personnels à régler. Je vous proposerai d'autres petites vidéos à la place _»

Mathieu appuya sur le petit « tweeter » bleu en soupirant. Il s'enfonça dans son lit, une main cramponnée à son ventre. Il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. D'un côté parce qu'il avait affreusement peur que tout recommence, et d'un autre parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il savait ce qu'il se tramait, parce qu'il en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Une de ses personnalités n'allait pas bien, mais pas dans le sens « petit problème d'être humain paumé », non, dans le sens « je vais bientôt vous lâcher ». Et il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qu'il s'agissait du Hippie. Seulement voilà, il ignorait ce qui n'allait pas. Il savait le Prof impliqué, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Celui-ci entra au même moment dans la chambre du vidéaste.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Comment va le Hippie ?

-Il va bien.

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe.

Mathieu n'était plus le petit être affaibli de la veille, il avait un air déterminé collé au visage, et un regard brillant de rage. Une sorte d'instinct de survie gonflait en lui. Et même si ce n'était pas réellement lui le principal acteur dans l'histoire, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment question de survie, il savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient devoir se battre.

Mais le Prof n'était pas différent des autres. Il était une personnalité bien précise de Mathieu, et rien au monde ne l'aurait détourné de son rôle. Il reprit contenance et inspira bien fort.

-Je regrette, Mathieu, mais cela relève du secret médical.

-J'ai failli crever nom de Dieu !

-J-je sais. On le sait tous. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'adresser.

-Il ne me dira rien. Il préférera s'alimenter à l'ecstasy jusqu'à imploser et jouer à l'imbécile heureux plutôt que de me dire ce qui ne va pas.

Le Prof haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce. Il marcha dans le couloir sombre, silencieusement, afin de ne pas être dérangé par une personnalité trop curieuse. Il atteignit la chambre du Hippie, poussa la porte et entra. Automatiquement, une odeur d'herbe lui sauta à la gorge. Il cacha son nez dans sa blouse et plissa les yeux. Le camé avait quitté son lit au profit de la fenêtre. Des cadavres de joints jonchaient le sol, pendant qu'un autre était en train de mourir aux lèvres du Hippie.

-C'est toi, gros ?

Question tout à fait illogique, songea le Prof. Ce pouvait être n'importe qui.

-Mathieu va mieux, dit-il simplement. Mais il serait peut-être temps de lui dire...

-Non !

Le Hippie s'était brusquement levé. Il était prêt à faire bien des choses, mais pas _ça._

-Ils vont me détester. Me trouver sale, je vais les révulser... Ils auront peur de moi, ils me fuiront comme la peste parce que... c'est c'que je serai, hein, gros ? Un corps ambulant, putride et infecté. Juste ça. La gangrène sur le bras malade de Mathieu, celui qu'il faudra amputer. Et je... Gros, je veux pas de ça.

Le Prof remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'aimait pas la détresse qu'il entendait.

-Personne ne va te haïr pour ça, Hippie. Les autres ne te laisseront pas tomber, et tu ne les dégoûteras pas. Ce que tu t'imagines est influencé par tes propres craintes et ton propre ressenti. La maladie qui t'habite _te _révulse, c'est _toi _qui a peur, et _toi _qui veut la fuir. Tant que tu ne l'accepteras pas toi-même, alors tu continueras de penser qu'il vaut mieux continuer seul.

-Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, gros.

Puis il retourna à sa fenêtre. Il entendit le Prof s'en aller. Son regard se perdit au-dehors. Il grimpa jusqu'aux cieux, espérant apercevoir un avion. Il avait essayé, à de nombreuses reprises, de retrouver les paysages que lui décrivait autrefois son amant. Il avait essayé, de replonger dans les mers pourpres, de monter des poneys étincelants, de se rouler dans l'herbe azur et d'étreindre le soleil au beau milieu d'une nuit claire. Il avait tout tenté, mais rien n'y faisait. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il ne pouvait rien. Ses champs resteraient désespérément ternes, les arbres anthracites demeureraient morts et la nuit noire de ses rêves ne prendrait jamais fin.

Lorsqu'il leva la main pour tirer sur le joint qui pendait encore à ses lèvres, il nota l'apparition d'une autre tâche violacée qui recouvrait à la fois un bout de sa paume et le dessus de sa main. Ce n'était pas grave. Il devait bien y avoir une paire de gants dans son armoire.


End file.
